


【卜岳】降落

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】降落

“明天就要回北京了。”岳明辉鼻音有点重。

“昂。”卜凡锁着眉头刷微博，他喜欢的Rapper发了新歌，今儿在台北参加电影节忙了一天，结束了又陪受凉了的岳明辉去看医生，区区三分钟MV他还没来得及看全乎。

岳明辉蒙在被子里翻来覆去打滚儿，猛地一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，“今天是最后一天了，咱俩出去逛逛呗。”他一直想去士林夜市，来台湾几趟，每次要么因公出差，要么身体抱恙，没机会。这个点儿夜市早就不营业了，可他太想去看看了，即使是空的也想去看看。他们小时候刚出道那会儿跟着节目组去过饶河夜市，挺小，也没吃过瘾，刚逛了两个摊就被抓回去，耿耿于怀了半个月。

卜凡把耳机摘下来，贴贴他红扑扑的脸颊，烫手，“你疯了？病成啥样子了还往外跑？”

不疯就不是岳明辉，他脑子里混混沌沌，天花板上柔光的顶灯都像万花筒。卜凡起身上趟卫生间的工夫，岳明辉穿上鞋就跑出来了。兜里零钱都不够打车，他一个人冲进去坐捷运，空空的车厢里除了他只有几个补课归来的疲惫学生，黑色的车窗映出他潮红的脸。

台北的秋夜够凉，后半夜，街边店铺该收的摊位都收了。岳明辉吸了吸鼻子，后悔没多披一件外套。他一个人他扣上卫衣的帽子，一出了剑谭站闸机就小跑起来。寒风鼓动他的帽兜，他滚烫的一颗心蹦蹦直跳。三十岁以后他就没有这么疯跑过了，晚辈总说佩服岳老师做事从来稳妥不慌不忙，其实他本是个急性子，又纠结又急躁，知道这个秘密的人不太多。

岳明辉出酒店的时候卜凡捞都捞不住。岳明辉每次撒疯，除了解压，最大的动机就是爱看卜凡气急败坏的样子，一边跑一边朝他喊话：“我在小西街等你！”卜凡捏着小拳头急赤白脸说，“甭等我！我不去！”

想起来就可乐。他知道卜凡一定会去。  
卜凡也近而立之年，这么大的人了，还是没学会怎么拒绝岳明辉。  
他们拉拉扯扯小半辈子，影迷朋友人人都以为是结束十年爱情长跑卜凡求的婚，很少有人知情其实是挑头的是岳明辉，而且这头挑得相当早，二十啷当岁俩人去北欧看展，路过大使馆门口淡季初雪季注册结婚的宣传告示牌，岳明辉的手揣在卜凡的大衣兜里，微微出汗，拉了拉他的手指：咱去结一个呗。卜凡说，行。 彼时英文差到出门就文盲的大个子就这么糊里糊涂被牵着手去领了申请表，一个“不”字都没敢说。四五年以后公开了聊起来才提起，“我也想拒绝啊，我当时差点吓死了，这人办事儿准不准啊到底，那时候我俩啥都不是呢，我电影学院毕业才两年，9个月没本子，他非科班，也才刚拿一新人奖，我想说哥你要不要命？太要命了。但是没办法，我家都是听老婆的。”岳明辉当时在家里收看这访谈，气得痛殴卜凡，“合着你还想拒绝呢?!”卜凡被打两下还不还手，被打第三下就薅住岳明辉压沙发上，面红耳赤，“装什么蒜呢，当年你不就吃准了我喜欢你么。”岳明辉蹬他，“再说一遍？！”  
“装什么蒜呢。” “要后面那句。”卜凡眉毛一挑，一口咬肿了岳明辉的舌头。

岳明辉在巷口靠着邮筒顺气，街那么黑，一点人声都没有。夜里路不好认，他在附近晃荡了半个多小时，卜凡打车总比他快吧？他想问问卜凡到哪儿了，一摸裤兜，手机都没带。街角垃圾桶窸窸窣窣，老鼠，也可能是野猫。他匆匆走远一点，把手拢在嘴前呵气，天太冷了。这个时节玩私奔根本就不现实耶。

他想起头几年，刚谈恋爱那会儿，卜凡很执着于私奔这码事。耳鬓厮磨时咬着岳明辉的耳垂蛊惑他，我们私奔吧，私奔吧。岳明辉彼时正意乱情迷，一边喘息一边勉强应允着,其实那时候并没太懂私奔的意思。

台北不是一个适合私奔的地方。台湾太小，又稠密拥挤，这样逼仄的地点不适宜折腾太疯狂的事，但也许容得下一些试探的萌芽，来得及深更半夜打开天窗喘一口气。幸福的人是不需要私奔的。私奔往往有一个不被祝福的前提。

平平安安相知相守，岳明辉觉得他俩挺幸福挺幸运了，后来也力排众议私定终身，怎么还是要奔？胡闹了两三回他才大概明白卜凡的意思，幼稚鬼所谓的私奔，就是偷空往外跑，在没有人发现的情况下翻墙出去看live，睡不着的夜里牵着手去逛北海公园，出外景的时候偷藏在山坡上数星星。他对逃跑上瘾，逃跑是刺激又私密的情趣游戏。不过近两年卜凡都不再提了，凌晨三点出门买烟小区门口都有人蹲守，更甭提酒店了。

卜凡也许根本就没来。

以前他还吃得准，这会儿他不太确定了。卜凡是成年人了，权衡利弊之外，或许也有给岳明辉两分教训的意思。大概是捏中了他没带手机钱包，没穿外套，在外面坚持不了二十分钟就要灰溜溜回来。怕被跟，不敢走大道，岳明辉与巷子里跌跌撞撞的醉汉错身而过。惊魂又扫兴。长大真没意思，所有的疯狂举动都归为不识时务，而卜凡为了对外显示自己有成熟的一面，更早地戒断了不靠谱。他们在折中，岳明辉以为他们在中点相遇的时候会拥抱，事实上他们短暂地擦肩以后，头也不回地奔向了另一个极点。

岳明辉顺着曲折的巷子漫步，趿趿拉拉地踢脚边的饮料罐。噪音能给他壮胆。

卜凡在附近徘徊许久，听见动静，长腿紧迈两步追上，从背后把人扑在怀里。岳明辉吓得尖叫挣扎，摸到热乎乎的手才发现是卜凡，心有余悸，抖抖索索地脚软。卜凡把他的脸掰过来，看见眼泪了才慌，“吓到你了？我就是急了，你瞎溜达给劫道的碰上怎么弄。”实际上，前脚岳明辉从酒店跑出去，卜凡就去追了，跑到酒店楼下又折返回去揣了一件大衣。在小西街等半天等不到人，怕是岳岳没有手机导航又迷路了，沿着附近巷子一条一条找。他实在是很服气这种路痴，不认路还要乱跑。  
岳明辉抹抹眼睛，长叹一口气，“劫个屁，我身上一毛钱都没有。”卜凡神色忧愁地裹紧了大衣，“劫色咋办？”岳明辉守着面前这个年龄大两岁以后长得越发有点味道的男人，心里三分甜里兑着两分酸溜溜：“豁，也就您好这口。不嫌咯牙。”  
卜凡果然是一听他提年龄就要跳脚，“瞧不起我挑人的眼光吗？”他很少做疯狂的事情了，只有这点还和小时候一模一样。岳明辉觉得遗憾的同时，又感到熟悉的欣慰。他们在黑暗庇护下当着台湾陌生的街头拥吻，岳明辉的口腔因为发烧而粘腻滚烫，鼻塞喘不过气， 憋得眼泛水光不肯松口，卜凡舍不得太折腾他，改亲他的耳后，脖子和脸颊。岳明辉不满意，要寻嘴唇，一边偷气一边接吻。亲完了头晕眼花，被卜凡紧紧攥着手腕过马路，他忍不住问：“这两年不玩私奔了？”  
卜凡划着手机约计程车，很不解：“我有家有室的我奔哪儿去？”

算了。岳明辉摇摇头。明天他们就要回北京了，降落在全天下最不适合私奔的城市里。


End file.
